Hunhan-Chanbaek
by Beko0506
Summary: [Check out the latest fic related to ChanBaek!] Kumpulan drabble/ff chanbaek dan hunhan dgn berbagai genre dan rateeedd. R N R.
1. Chapter 1 : Sehun Maniac

**Sehun Maniac**

 _ **This storyline is pure mine, but the cast aren't mine anyw, they're belong to their god and their family. I told you before, this is a MATURE fanfiction.**_

 **Pairing : SehunxLuhan, SehunxBaekhyun.**

 **Warn! : Full of yaoi and mature contents.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dua helai?"

"Pagi ini ada lima."

"Oh, astaga."

Lelaki bermata sipit itu memijat keningnya sambil menopang dagu menggunakan tangan kiri, ia nampak berpikir keras sekarang. Teman dihadapannya hanya membuang napas pasrah dengan sebuah sisir di genggamannya.

Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya, dan Sehun rasa hal ini bukan hanya sebuah halusinasi lagi, melainkan kenyataan. siapa orang gila yang tega melakukan hal ini?

Kejadian ini berawal ketika Sehun baru memasuki perguruan tinggi, dan dua minggu setelahnya, ia selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri dan kamar tidurnya setiap pagi.

Sekujur tubuh Sehun sering terasa ngilu dan sakit setiap ia bangun tidur di pagi hari, kepalanya pusing dan terdapat banyak cairan menggenangi ranjangnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa berjalan ketika selangkangannya terasa membengkak, entah karena apa.

Juga, sisirnya. Selalu banyak helai rambut rontok di sela-sela sisirnya, padahal jelas-jelas rambut Sehun tak pernah rontok, dan ia sudah memastikan dimalam harinya untuk mengecek sisir agar tetap bersih dan rapi. Tapi dipagi harinya, sisir itu sudah tergeletak dengan sisa rambut rontok.

Sehun mengalami _hal ini_ tidak setiap hari. Melainkan hanya di malam senin. Ia sudah mencoba memasang kamera pengintai di sudut kamar tidurnya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak berfungsi. Sehun selalu melihat rekaman dari kameranya setiap siang, dan jelas-jelas tak ada mahkluk apapun yang memasuki kamarnya di malam hari.

"Baekhyun hyung, pokoknya kau harus mengantarku ke dokter nanti siang." Ujar Sehun pada lelaki sipit dihadapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hubungi aku nanti siang. Sekarang aku ada kelas bahasa Inggris, aku pergi dulu. Oh, dan aku akan coba pikirkan cara apalagi untuk membantu-mu, _bye!_ "

.

.

Sehun terduduk di salah satu anak tangga, ia mengamati sisir biru-nya yang dipenuhi rontokan rambut berwarna cokelat terang itu, mencoba mengabaikan selangkangannya yang masih terasa sakit.

Dari kejauhan telah nampak seorang mahasiswa dengan buku-buku didekapannya datang mendekat kearah Sehun. Mahasiswa itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang kearah Sehun,

"Kau meneleponku? Maaf, tadi aku sedang ada kelas, dan dosen-nya agak—yah, ponselku bisa di sita jika aku memainkannya ketika penjelasan materi." Ia duduk satu tangga dibawah Sehun dan meletakan buku-buku itu diatas pahanya.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menngusap rambut lelaki itu, "Tidak masalah, aku hanya mau bilang padamu kalau hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu, Lu. Aku harus ke dokter bersama Baekhyun hyung nanti siang."

" _Okay,_ Sudah seharusnya Baekhyun—selaku kekasihmu—melakukan itu. Kau sakit apa omong-omong?" Luhan menjawab, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam omongannya kemudian memegang dahi Sehun.

"Aku tidak demam, Ini soal persendianku yang sering ngilu. Aku sudah bercerita padamu tentang aksi teror itu, kan?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau dirimu diteror, Sehun?" Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan super-cemas.

Sehun tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Luhan, "Aku tidak tahu istilah apalagi yang harus ku gunakan untuk masalah ini, oh-" kata-katanya ter-jeda ketika ia menyadari sesuatu berubah pada fisik Luhan.

"Kau mengganti warna rambut?" Lanjutnya ketika ia melihat rambut cokelat terangnya Luhan telah berganti menjadi hitam sekarang.

Luhan mengangguk, "Keren, bukan? Oh, kau bilang kau mau ke dokter? Kalau begitu, cepatlah temui Baekhyun..dan sampaikan salamku untuk pacarmu itu, ya."

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Baik, akan ku sampaikan salam mu. Jaga dirimu, Lu." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi.

.

.

"Oi, Baek hyung!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri didepan parkiran sendirian.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Sikapmu membuatku seolah-olah bukan pacarmu!"

Sehun tertawa lalu memeluk Baekhyun, membungkukan badan tingginya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun, "Maaf, maaf."

"Oh, ya, aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi masalahmu."

Sehun terkesiap, "Apa? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Malam ini, kau harus pura-pura tidur. Sehingga ketika orang itu masuk ke kamarmu, kau akan langsung mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana jika ia memberiku obat tidur atau semacamnya?"

"Aku punya penangkalnya."

"Kau punya?"

"Ya, sekarang ayo kita ke dokter. Aku tak mau melihatmu kesakitan begini terus,"

.

.

Sehun sudah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi malam ini, menonton film-film _action_ agar matanya tetap terjaga dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur supaya rencananya berjalan lancar.

Tapi tetap saja,

Rencananya gagal. Entah bagaimana caranya Sehun bisa tertidur di sofa ruang tamu-nya dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lehernya ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia berjalan pincang ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Ponsel putih itu tergeletak disebelah sisir biru-nya, dan—tunggu, Sehun mengambil sisir itu dan menelaahnya sesaat. Ya, mahkluk itu pasti datang tadi malam dan memakai sisir Sehun lagi, terbukti dengan beberapa helai rambut yang tersangkut di sisirnya. Tapi, helai rambut itu tak lagi berwarna cokelat terang. Melainkan….hitam. Siapa kemungkinan yang baru-baru ini mengecat rambutnya berwarna hitam?

Baekhyun?

Oh, rambutnya sudah hitam sejak dulu.

Lantas…

.

.

Minggu ketiga dibulan September, Sehun tahu pasti malam ini orang itu pasti akan datang ke kamarnya dan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat badan Sehun kesakitan keesokan paginya.

Jam dinding kamar Sehun telah menunjuk ke angka dua dini hari, dan entah kenapa Sehun masih belum tidur. Ia sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan posisi sedemikian rupa diranjang agar segera jatuh ke alam bawah sadar karena besok ia kuliah pagi, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Ia rasa ia insomnia.

Ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamunya, Sehun terkesiap dan menyembunyikan wajah dibalik bantal. Tapi, kembali ia teringat pada malam senin. Suara gaduh itu pasti berasal dari orang itu. Ini bagus, Sehun akan pura-pura tidur kemudian menyergapnya dan segera menjebloskan orang itu ke penjara.

 _Krieet_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara perlahan, Sehun hanya memejamkan mata tanpa mengintip sedikitpun, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat…lalu menaiki ranjang Sehun perlahan.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sesuatu menindih perutnya, orang yang tengah duduk tepat diatas perut Sehun terkejut bukan main kemudian hendak berlari, sebelum akhirnya tangan Sehun mencekalnya kasar.

"Aku sudah mengira kalau itu kau," gumam Sehun, membuat orang itu semakin takut.

Sehun terduduk tanpa membiarkan orang itu turun dari pangkuannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya menggunakan bantal kemudian mengusap pipi orang itu dan tersenyum.

"Luhan…"

"Aku minta maaf," Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu." Sehun menatap wajahnya lekat.

"Aku melakukan hal ini padamu karena aku menggilaimu. Aku mencintaimu, aku menyukai, menyayangi, menginginkan, memuja, dan segalanya. Aku tahu kau sudah punya Baekhyun, dan itu yang membuatku kece—"

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ketika bibir Sehun menerjang bibirnya, dan mulai mengulum benda itu sampai berbunyi kecipak. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan agar mendekat, memperdalam ciumannya sampai Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun menerpa hidungnya.

Tangan dan jemari Luhan mulai merobek pakaian Sehun, membuat dada bidangnya ter-ekspos begitu saja. Sekejap, Sehun melepas bibir Luhan dan menatap lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau bilang kau meninginkanku. Maka, izinkan aku memberikan semuanya padamu," bisik Sehun tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, melemaskan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sehun yang berkuasa malam ini. Mereka membalik posisi, Sehun membaringkan Luhan dan menindihnya, menjebaknya agar tak bisa berkutik kemudian mulai mencumbu lelaki itu.

Mulai dari lehernya, Gigitan-gigitan kecil dan deru nafas Sehun disekitar lehernya membuat Luhan mengerang dan meremas seprai disampingnya. Sehun memindahkan ciumannya kembali ke bibir Luhan, menggigit bibir manis itu dan jemarinya menelusup masuk kedalam kaos Luhan, mencari dua buah _nipple_ dan mulai memainkannya.

"Ahh—" Luhan menggelinjang, gerakan-gerakan Sehun benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya geli tapi ia tetap menikmatinya. Tangan lemas Luhan berusaha meraih resleting celana jeans yang dikenakan Sehun kemudian menurunkannya perlahan, membuka kancing celana itu dan mulai menggosok _benda panjang_ didalam menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa yang—aashh, sialan," Sehun melepas bibirnya dan mengerang ketika gosokan Luhan dibawah sana semakin cepat.

Sehun merasakan sesak dipenisnya, dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, ia membalikan tubuh Luhan dan memaksanya untuk menungging segera. Maka Luhan menurutinya, Luhan menungging dan memperlihatkan Sehun bokong putihnya tanpa sehelai benang-pun, Sehun meremas kedua benda itu dan mulai memasukan _milik_ nya kedalam _hole_ Luhan.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak, sayang. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, kau harus tahan sedikit,"

Sehun menekan _milik_ nya supaya masuk kedalam, berusaha selembut mungkin agar Luhan tidak kesakitan setelahnya,

"Aaah, _damn you,_ kau bilang tidak sakit—astaga, aassh,"

Sehun mengabaikan segala sumpah serapah Luhan padanya dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ketika _junior_ Sehun telah berhasil masuk kedalam _hole_ Luhan, suatu cairan sukses memuncrat dari _junior_ Sehun, membuat bokong Luhan dipenuhi oleh cairan putih itu.

Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya terbaring lemas sambil mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing, Luhan merasa _hole_ nya berdenyut dan Sehun merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya. Ini baru pemanasan. Ya, baru pemanasan saja.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan dan menarik lelaki itu agar mendekat, kemudian memeluknya erat dan menciumi puncak kepala Luhan.

"Jadilah milikku," Bisik Sehun tepat diatas kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Baekhyun—"

"Aku akan memutuskan Baekhyun besok, aku janji.."

.

.

 **AN : OKE IYA AKU TAU ITU ADEGAN ANU NYA GA BEGITU ANU AKU TAU KOK[?] /Gaselaw/. Aku jarang bgt buat ff rated M sampe** _ **hole-hole-**_ **an kaya gini jadi ya maklumi sj wkwk. Oya, buat ff Spring, aku bakal lanjutin nanti. Besok atau minggu depan. Oke? Sip.**


	2. Chapter 2 : LU

**LU.**

 **Author : pcybby**

 **Pairing : SehunxLuhan**

 **Genre : fluffy-dikit deng.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, ge, sekali saja."

"Tidak mau, Sehun. Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

"Sekali saja, apa susahnya?"

Luhan sudah melempar _remote teve,_ botol parfum, bahkan sendok kearah Sehun tapi lelaki itu tak menyerah juga. Sehun memaksanya untuk mengambil foto bersama disaat wajah Luhan tengah berjerawat.

Sehun baru saja memiliki akun instagram, dan ia berasa ingin terus-terusan memposting segala aktivitas kehidupannya diakun baru itu. Tapi Luhan benar-benar susah ketika diajak foto.

Luhan lari ke lantai dua _dorm_ dimana Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua, dan tubuh Luhan yang berlari kencang itu menyerobot Kyungsoo dan membuat panci-panci serta segala alat masaknya jatuh berserakan ke lantai.

Ketika Luhan mendapati dirinya sudah diujung balkon, ia pasrah.

Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kegirangan dan membawa ponsel ditangannya, Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tertangkap polisi,

"Cukup. Dengar, Sehun, aku tidak mau foto denganmu!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Luhan semakin serius dan tak ada nada bercanda didalamnya.

"Tapi…."

"Sehun, kau harus mengerti." Luhan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Mengerti apa? Kau tidak mau membuat penggemar senang karena kita berdua foto bersama, ge?" Sahutnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun kemudian menatap lelaki albino itu, Luhan menoleh ke kiri dan memperlihatkan pada Sehun empat buah jerawat yang kini bersarang di pipi Luhan.

Luhan menunjuk jerawat itu satu-per-satu, "Jerawat-jerawat ini merusak segalanya." Ujarnya dengan nada bicara sedih.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tertawa lebar dan tawanya terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah, Ia memperhatikan wajah berjerawat Luhan yang sekarang kelihatan kesal itu kemudian menangkup kedua pipi-nya.

Mata kecil itu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar, perlahan ia mulai menyadari, bahwa bibir Sehun kini tengah mencium pipi-nya. Luhan terkesiap karena sekarang Sehun memeluknya erat dan tetap menciumi pipi kiri-nya.

"Sehun, lepaskan," Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun agar sedikit menjauh dan memberinya ruang untuk bernapas.

"Apa? Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau masih terlihat sempurna bahkan ketika kau ber-jerawat."

Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan pipi-nya yang kini tengah memerah bak tomat dipasar. Sehun selalu pandai membuat Luhan tersipu malu atau bahkan menangis karena haru.

"Aku tidak mau semua penggemar lihat jerawatku, itu alasan kenapa—"

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat untuk memotong omongannya, "Jangan jadikan hal itu sebagai alasan,"

Luhan masih menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "B-baiklah,"

"Aku punya cara agar jerawatmu tak terlihat," Ujar Sehun.

"Apa? Benarkah? Apa itu? Efek yang berlebihan?"

Sehun tertawa singkat, "Bukan, begini, kau foto dengan menoleh ke kiri, jadi jerawatmu tak akan terlihat."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Maksudmu, aku berpura-pura _candid_?"

.

.

.

Berkali-kali foto, dan Sehun akhirnya mengunggah satu foto terbaik menurut dirinya ke akun Instagram, dengan apa yang Sehun sarankan, Luhan berfoto menghadap ke kiri dan menyembunyikan pipi kiri-nya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika para penggemar mulai mengomentari foto tersebut dengan komentar positif dan Sehun menyukai hal itu. Benar-benar lucu kalau mengingat Luhan sampai lari ke balkon karena tak mau diajak foto.

Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, foto itu akan terpajang dengan indah di akun Instagram milik Sehun dengan _caption_ singkat tapi bermakna; **Lu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A.N (lagi) : Welllllllllllllll, aku barusan iseng stalk ig nya Sehun nyampe ke akar/? Dan tiba-tiba menemukan foto dia sama Luhan lagi selfie gitu. Aku memang udah tau fotonya dari jaman dulu sih, tapi waktu dulu aku gak** _ **ngeuh**_ **kalo captionnya itu Cuma berupa kata 'Lu' dan I don't know whyyy, caption itu bagi aku berasa ngena dihati.**

 **Kenapa coba, Sehun gak ngasih caption semacem** _ **'Luhan hyung' or 'Luhan gege' or 'With Hyung' or anything like that-lah.**_ **Dan aku rasa….Lu itu adalah panggilan yang romantis[?] *apanya* wkwk.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Naughty Pinocchio

**Naughty Pinocchio**

 **Author : pcybby**

 **Pairing : ChanyeolxBaekhyun (Chanyeol as Dobi)**

 **Genre : lil'bit lemon.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kembali lagi lain waktu, sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun tersenyum riang sambil mengayunkan tangannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja membeli boneka beruang kecil di tokonya.

Begitu gadis itu hilang dari pandangnya, ia membuang napasnya lalu kembali duduk dimeja kasir. Sesekali membenarkan posisi boneka-boneka yang miring atau bahkan terjatuh dari rak disekitarnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang menghabiskan separuh waktunya untuk bekerja sebagai penjaga toko boneka kayu milik kakeknya. Disamping itu, ini adalah usaha satu-satunya yang masih berkembang turun-temurun dari keluarga Baekhyun, karena lewat usaha penjualan boneka inilah mereka bisa makan dan menjalani kehidupan.

Empat puluh lima menit sejak pelanggan terakhir, dan Baekhyun mulai bosan. Lantas, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak boneka paling ujung, dimana sebuah boneka kayu berbentuk seorang anak laki-laki terpajang.

Baekhyun ingat, boneka itu adalah boneka yang dibuat Kakeknya ketika Baekhyun masih duduk dibangku SMP. Boneka kayu berwujud anak lelaki yang tampan dan memiliki hidung cukup panjang seperti pinokio itu sudah terpajang dibalik lemari kaca usang selama bertahun-tahun, dan tidak pernah dijual.

Ia sering menyebutnya pinokio, namun Kakeknya membantah pernyataan itu dan bilang bahwa boneka kayu itu bukanlah sosok pinokio. Namanya adalah **Dobi.**

Baekhyun mengeluarkan boneka usang itu dari balik lemari kaca, menggendongnya untuk kembali duduk dimeja kasir,

"Pinokio—maksudku, Dobi, terimakasih telah menemaniku setiap hari." Baekhyun mengusap pipi boneka kayu itu dan tersenyum, kemudian menguap dan menjadikan kaki boneka itu sebagai pengganjal kepalanya—lalu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya, mengusap dan menyisir tiap helai rambut cokelatnya dengan lembut, perlahan ia membuka matanya, melihat sosok besar itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"S-siapa kau? Kenapa kau duduk diatas meja kasir? Hei, itu tidak sopan! Turun, turun!" Baekhyun beringsut memukuli paha lelaki tinggi yang sekarang tengah tertawa sambil enggan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas meja kasir.

"Hei, santai. Bukannya kau yang meletakan aku disini?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Huh?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Hei, aku selalu menemanimu setiap hari. Ini aku..Dobi."

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya sekali hentak, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan kakinya menginjak sebuah _skateboard,_ kemudian ia terhuyung, dan—

Mendapati tubuh kecilnya berada dalam rengkuhan lelaki tinggi barusan.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Kau selalu bersamaku setiap hari, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Dobi itu dalam-dalam, pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik dan perlahan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Dobi dengan tangan kirinya.

"K-kau—hidup,"

Dobi tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam sebuah pelukan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru napas Dobi ditelinganya yang terdengar begitu nyata.

"Akhirnya aku dapat menyentuh tubuhmu, Baek." Bisiknya.

"A-apa?"

"Sebuah siksaan bagiku yang hanya dapat mengamatimu dari balik lemari kaca sempit itu." Ia mulai menggigit telinga kecil Baekhyun dan membiarkan napas beratnya menerpa leher, membuat Baekhyun merinding sepenuhnya.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Dan kini ia mulai mencium leher lelaki kecil dihadapannya, membuai surai lembutnya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan disekitar leher anak itu.

"Aku mengagumimu,"

Tangan-tangan kekarnya mulai memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang Baekhyun pakai dan mulai meraba setiap lekukan tubuh putihnya. Ketika bibirnya telah sampai tepat didekat bibir Baekhyun, ia berhenti sejenak;

"Aku menginginkanmu,"

Sedetik kemudian suara kecipak mulai timbul, Ia mencium bibir ceri Baekhyun dan menikmati setiap rasa manis yang terkecap di lidahnya, menggigitnya dengan gemas, kemudian ia merasa bibir Baekhyun mulai bergerak, dan tangan lelaki itu kini berpindah memeluk leher Dobi.

Kedua kepala mereka berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperdalam ciuman dan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepas tautan bibir yang kini telah basah oleh saliva.

 _ **CKLEK.**_

"Astaga!"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menggendong anak perempuannya tercengang ketika melihat pria kecil itu tersungkur ke lantai dan keningnya membentur meja.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Baekhyun terbangun, memegangi dahinya yang terasa berdenyut kemudian memaksakan tersenyum pada kedua pelanggan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya,

"T-tidak. Ad-adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

"Anakku menginginkan boneka penguin. Apakah kau punya?"

"Oh, ada di rak sebelah sana."

"Terimakasih,"

Baekhyun membungkuk dan tersenyum, pria itu kini berjalan ke rak di sebelah timur dan mulai mencari boneka penguin yang anaknya inginkan. Ia memegangi dahinya yang masih terasa sakit, kemudian melirik boneka kayu yang masih terduduk manis diatas meja kasir.

Dobi—memandangnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Apakah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Tapi, kenapa bibirnya basah?

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun melirik kearah Dobi dan mendapati boneka itu berkedip kearahnya. Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng dan—

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" Pria tua itu telah kembali ke meja kasir dengan dua buah boneka penguin dan sebuah permen kapas.

"Ah, b-biar ku hitung dulu."

.

.

Jarum jam berhenti diangka enam, menunjukan ini adalah waktu untuk Baekhyun menutup toko dan pulang kerumah. Lantas, ia membalik tanda _buka_ menjadi tanda _tutup,_ mengunci pintu toko dan mematikan lampu, kemudian berjalan dengan sebuah tas merah dipundaknya—

Dan sebuah kantung plastik berisi boneka kayu.

Ya, mulai sekarang, ia akan membawa Dobi kemana saja, dan tak akan membiarkan boneka malang itu terukurung dibalik lemari kaca…..sendirian dalam kegelapan setiap malam.

Mulai sekarang, Baekhyun akan membiarkannya untuk tinggal dikamarnya, tidur bersamanya dibalik selimut yang sama setiap malam.

.

.

 **END.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Butter Croissant

**Butter Croissant.**

 _All Chanyeol's P O V_

Sebuah bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu kaca berwarna hijau cerah ini. Semilir aroma roti khas Perancis dan wangi espreso langsung menusuk masuk kedalam hidungku.

Pukul delapan pagi, orang-orang tengah asyik berbincang sambil melahap beberapa hidangan sarapan mereka sebelum menjalani aktivitas rutin yang melelahkan.

Aku duduk dikursi sebelah jendela, dimana aku dapat melihat hamparan aspal dan segelintir manusia diluar sana. Restauran yang menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman khas Perancis ini memang sudah jadi tempat andalanku sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Dimulai dengan aku yang kelaparan karena belum sarapan, menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk datang kemari pukul delapan pagi, sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor. Menu favoritku adalah _butter croissant_ dan segelas kapucino hangat.

Aku nyaris tak pernah membeli makanan lain, karena ketika pelayan _itu_ mengusulkanku untuk mencoba _butter croissant,_ aku jadi semacam penggila _croissant_. pelayan itu, ya, orang yang selalu mondar-mandir mencatat pesanan pelanggan, seseorang yang memiliki senyum seindah mentari pagi.

Senyuman yang membuat matanya berubah menjadi dua buah bulan sabit, senyuman hangat yang membuat udara dingin pagi hari seolah lenyap, dan senyuman yang selama ini telah berhasil membuat hatiku—terpana.

 **Byun Baekhyun.** Tulisan itulah yang kubaca dari tanda pengenal yang menempel diseragam hitamnya setiap ia datang menghampiri untuk mencatat pesananku, namun aku tak pernah memberanikan diri untuk sekedar memanggil namanya.

Satu hal selain _butter croissant_ yang ku favoritkan setiap datang kesini, adalah—

"Permisi, boleh kucatat pesananmu?"

Aku mendongak, menyadari bahwa ia telah berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyuman bulan sabitnya yang khas, membuat degup jantungku tak menentu dan sugestiku memerintah untuk segera memeluknya; namun itu tak mungkin.

Oh, biar kulanjutkan. Satu hal selain _butter croissant_ yang ku favoritkan setiap datang kesini, adalah—ketika Baekhyun menghampiriku dan tersenyum kearahku.

Aku tak peduli siapa dia dibalik seragam hitamnya. Aku akan tetap datang kemari setiap pagi untuk memesan _butter croissant_ dan kapucino hangat sebelum berangkat kerja, dan tentunya—untuk melihat senyuman indah Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **E N D.**

 **A/N : LOOOLLL, ini freaky banget ya h4h4 garing gimana gitu jiakaka, what I care lah. Lagian suruh siapa tiba-tiba adegan imajinasi itu muncul diotakku dan pikiranku langsung mengarah ke baekyeol jadi ya, sudahlah.**

 **Jadilah drabble absurd ini asdfghjkl. Terserah mau review apa engga wkwk, aku adalagi sih satu drabble HunHan, tapi dipostingnya nanti aja lagi deh~**

 **Ok, see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5 : I Miss You

" _ **Eight letters, three words, one regret… I miss you."**_

 **All's Sehun's pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 Oktober 2015. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah ini sudah satu tahun sejak kepergiannya, atau belum. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memanggil namanya, kapan terakhir kali aku mengusap pipinya, terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya,

Yang kuingat semua itu kini hanyalah sebuah kenangan.

Tiga tahun memang waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi tololnya aku yang hanya menyimpan perasaan ini sampai akhirnya ia pergi. Dan aku menyesal.

Aku memandang refleksi wajahku dicermin, aku bahkan dapat melihat keterpurukan dan kesedihan yang mendalam dari bayangan kedua mataku. Aku dapat merasakan sebuah kegagalan ketika menyadari bahwa rahangku mengeras, dan aku—dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya yang terlukis indah dipikiranku.

Aku menyukainya, memang. Aku lelaki, memang. Tapi kenapa aku tidak berani mengungkapkan segalanya?

Mungkin aku terlalu takut. Apabila aku mengutarakan semua hal padanya, aku takut aku akan kehilangannya. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah menghilang bahkan sebelum aku sempat bilang bahwa aku mencintainya.

Aku melangkah, membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur yang dulunya dipakai untuk dua orang. Tentu, aku dan dia. Perlahan nalarku mulai terbang, tubuhku dirasuki rasa kantuk, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

Hal pertama yang membangunkanku pagi ini bukanlah suara alarm atau sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan, melainkan sebuah sentuhan dipipiku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, hingga aku melihatnya. Nampak dengan jelas berdiri disampingku.

Aku terduduk, memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Apa aku masih berada dialam mimpi? Sebesar itukah rasa rinduku padanya hingga aku merasa bahwa ia benar-benar ada disampingku?_

"Luhan hyung.. Kau kembali?"

Orang itu tersenyum—setengah tertawa—mungkin pertanyaanku terlalu gamblang dan terdengar begitu menyedihkan

"Berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau membersihkan ruangan ini, hm?"

"Dua hari. Dua hari yang lalu."

"Dua hari, atau dua bulan yang lalu?" Ia tertawa. Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar begitu nyata. Sekarang aku mulai yakin, ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk, "Sejak kau pergi, aku jarang memperhatikan apapun."

Luhan hyung berhenti tertawa. Kemudian, ia duduk disudut ranjang, dan menatap kearahku. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan menyentuh pipi kananku… _terasa begitu hangat._

"Maafkan aku,"

Aku tersenyum, mengusap tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipiku. Menyingkirkannya dari sana kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil itu dengan erat. Aku yakin sepenuhnya, ini bukan mimpi.

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting sekarang kau kembali, bukan?"

Respon yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah senyuman, dan—

"Kau pasti lapar. Biarku buatkan sesuatu, tunggu disini."

.

.

Sepuluh jam sejak aku bangun tidur, dan ia masih berada disampingku. Luhan hyung membuatkan aku makanan, membersihkan kamar, menonton film bersama, dan ia bahkan bercerita tentang masa lalu dimana kita berdua selalu berlari ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim, dan siapa yang datang ke apartemen lebih dulu, itu artinya ia pemenangnya.

Ia bercerita segalanya seolah satu tahun kepergiannya itu tidak ada. Luhan hyung bahkan tidak sekata pun membahas soal apa yang ia lakukan semenjak ia pergi dari apartemenku.

Aku menoleh kearah jam, menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Aku bersandar diatas ranjang dengan bantal sebagai sandaranku. Sedangkan Luhan hyung duduk ditepi ranjang.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian tersenyum memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat 360 derajat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, kan, Sehun?"

Aku tersenyum.

 _Menyenangkan. Karena kau kembali._

Aku menguap, kedua mataku sudah tak sabar ingin terpejam, dan jiwaku menginginkan aku untuk segera tidur.

"Ya, tapi aku mengantuk. Kita bisa bicara lagi besok pagi," aku menelusup kebalik selimut, meringkuk kemudian tertidur.

Aku bisa merasakan Luhan hyung bergerak dari tempatnya, kemudian berbaring disampingku, mengelus pipiku, dan menggumamkan sesuatu;

"Bahkan hal ini, akan segera menjadi sebuah kenangan lagi.."

Kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku, hangat.

Namun perlahan, kehangatan itu sirna dan aku tak merasakan keberadaannya disisiku lagi. Diatas bantal milik Luhan hyung, aku melihat sebuah _note_ kecil tertempel,

" _ **Eight letters, three words, one regret…. I miss you."**_

.

.

.

 **E N D**

 **A/N :**

 **#1YearWithoutLuhan.**

 **Hellooo, hashtag itu sudah bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan ya, aku nangis dibuatnya karena tiba-tiba di** _ **explore**_ **instagramku ada sebuah kiriman foto HunHan dengan caption "eight letters, three words, one regret.. I miss you."**

 **Huhu. And then, ff ini juga bukan 100% hasil imajinasiku. Mungkin disini kalian ada yang pernah nonton drama mnet "The Lover"? yang salah dua(?) castnya adalah Lee Jaejoon dan Terada Takuya? Kalo udah, di ep 11/12 pasti bakal ada scene diatas.**

 **Jadi intinya, aku nge-remake salahsatu scene dari film The Lover, karena memang, scene itu juga yang berhasil bikin aku nangis:"3 dan fyi, itu drama half-yaoi. Buat kalian yang fujo/fudan, butuh asupan drama yaoi, tonton aja The Lover /promo**

 **Okeey, happy weekend and, happy crying!:""**


	6. Chapter 6 : He's fine

**He's fine.**

 _ **All's Sehun's POV.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Aku baik,"

"Lalu, apakabar Luhan?"

"Uhm, kurasa dia juga baik. Ehehe,"

Gadis berambut merah terang sebahu itu mengulum senyum tipisnya setelah ia mendapat kembali sebuah CD yang telah ku tandatangani. Ia kemudian berkata _sampai jumpa_ dalam bahasa Jepang, melambaikan tangannya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Hari ini, kami—EXO—tengah mengadakan _fansign_ untuk produk baru SPAO yang kami bintangi. Aku, seperti biasa duduk disamping Suho hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Ribuan penggemar mengantri berbaris kebelakang dan aku hanya bertugas untuk memberikan tandatangan kemudian membalas apa yang mereka tanyakan.

Dan pertanyaan dari gadis berlogat Jepang tadi benar-benar membuat hatiku terasa sesak. Bukan, bukan pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana kabarku hari ini—karena hari ini kabarku masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, cukup baik—melainkan, pertanyaan mengenai orang _itu._

Luhan, maksudku. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya perkara Luhan? Dan bodohnya aku, kenapa aku malah menjawabnya dengan sedikit tawa? Oh, itu pasti akan menjadi berita besar diseluruh _fansite_ hari ini.

Aku menghela nafasku kasar. _Kurasa dia juga baik._ Ah, astaga, jawaban _random_ macam apa itu? Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kabar dan keadaannya sekarang! Kenapa aku menjawab itu tadi?

"Sehun _oppa?_ " Seorang gadis bermata sipit kini berdiri dihadapanku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh, ya, ya, maafkan aku. Halo,"

.

.

"Kau mau ikut ke restauran, Maknae?" Suho hyung merangkul bahuku, aku hanya melonggarkan rangkulannya yang membuat leherku sedikit terasa geli.

"Ayolah, kita belum makan sejak acara _fansign_ tadi," Timpal Chanyeol hyung.

"Aku akan pulang ke dorm saja," Jawabku singkat, dan jelas. Membuat ke-delapan hyungku menoleh dan menatapku intens. Oh, aku benci tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

"Aku tidak enak badan. Aku butuh tidur," Lanjutku. Memperjelas perkataanku sebelumnya.

Lay hyung berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian menepuk bahuku. "Oh, _man,_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau dirimu sakit? Baiklah, kurasa ia harus dipulangkan. Kita bisa membawakannya makanan nanti."

Suho hyung mengendikan bahunya, pasrah. Aku tahu yang ia mau adalah aku ikut mereka makan di restauran, dan aku juga tahu bahwa Suho hyung sebenarnya khawatir dengan kondisiku. Mungkin….ia takut kejadian itu terulang?

Kejadian itu…yang berawal dari kabar sakit, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjalani mediasi. _Well,_ tidak perlu diingat jika membuat hatimu sakit. Aku juga sakit jika mengingatnya.

Kembali pada si pendek, Suho hyung yang aku sayangi. Ia hanya menatapku iba. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah, lekas naik ke van. Jangan lupa kunci dormnya,"

Setelah menerima persetujuan dari para hyung, aku masuk tidak masuk kedalam van seperti apa yang Suho hyung perintahkan. Melainkan, berbelok kearah tempat parkir dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang membuat mobil _ferrari_ hitam yang bertengger manis itu berbunyi.

"Aku akan pulang dengan mobilku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, untuk penggemar, pastikan mereka tidak mengekori _ferrari_ ku. Kau bisa mengaturnya, Joonjae?" Ujarku pada salah seorang pengawal yang sekarang berada disampingku.

Joonjae mengangguk tanda paham. Ia kemudian berbalik dan lari kearah lobi untuk menemui pengawal lainnya dan ribuan penggemar yang desak-desakan. Lantas, aku segera duduk dikursi kemudi dan menancap gas mobilku.

.

.

Setelah berkendara lebih dari dua puluh menit, aku tiba disebuah tempat. Ya, ini bukan dorm EXO ataupun gedung SM Entertainment. Aku tiba disebuah apartemen pribadi yang hanya berisi delapan kamar didalamnya.

Aku segera memakai lift untuk sampai ke lantai paling atas, kamar nomor delapan. Setelah aku mengetik _password_ nya, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan seseorang tengah duduk diatas ranjang, menghadap kearah televisi.

"Hei." Sapaku. Ia bergeming.

"He—"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Media online sekarang sibuk memperbincangkan soal diriku!" Orang itu berbalik kemudian melempar bantal kearahku, masih dengan ekspresi memajukan bibirnya yang lucu itu.

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salah penggemar," Jawabku santai, kemudian duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia menatapku, dengan matanya yang menyipit dan ia ber-akting seolah ia sedang benar-benar marah kepadaku, walau aslinya ia tak bisa marah.

"Apanya yang salah penggemar?! Jelas-jelas kau yang bilang pada gadis itu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau ia curiga dan akhirnya tah—"

Aku menarik lehernya mendekat, kemudian menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan badannya melemas, dan ia mulai menikmati tautan bibirku yang sekarang tengah melumat bibirnya perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melepasnya.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika marah-marah begitu." Aku menangkup pipinya, kemudian mencubitnya gemas.

"Ak—aku hanya tidak mau semua orang tahu bahwa kita tinggal bersama, Sehun.." Lirihnya, ia menunduk.

Aku tertawa lepas, kemudian meraihnya kedalam pelukanku. Mengelus surai madunya yang lembut itu sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa kita tinggal bersama selama ini, _Luhan."_

.

.

.

.

 **E N D.**

 **A/N : WHAHAHAHAHA GAJE YA?**

 **Pft, emang. Ini kalo ada yang masih bingung tuh ceritanya si luhan kan—ehm—out dari exo ya terus yang fans tau dia pindah ke china, padahalmah dia tuh tinggal bareng sehun diapartemen pribadinya sehun, di korea. Wkwkwk.**

 **Gitudeh.**

 **Ohya, makasih banyak loh ya itu yang udah review, fav, follow di ff** _ **Wrong Way,**_ **chapter 3nya lagi ongoing gaes, tunggu yaa, wkwk. Makasih juga buat yg udah review/fav/follow dilapakku yang ini. Ahaha, maaf kalo aku keseringan publish ff hunhan dibanding chanbaek atau pairing lainnya u,u**

 **Aku belum bisa move on dari HunHan.**

 **Oke, sekian, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Raindrop or Teardrop?

**RAINDROP OR TEARDROP?**

 **ChanBaek fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BLAM_

Pintu kayu reyot itu tertutup dengan keras ketika seorang lelaki membantingnya kasar sambil berlari keluar. Terlihat pemuda lainnya keluar dari balik pintu dan mulai mengejar sosok kecil yang berlari menembus derasnya hujan sore itu.

Chanyeol—pemuda yang mengejar—tak tahu pasti apa salahnya sehingga membuat kekasihnya membanting pintu dengan keras kemudian lari seperti itu, yang ia ingat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika seseorang meneleponnya dan Baekhyun datang saat itu.

Mata bulatnya menatap kesana kemari dengan liar, berusaha mencari sosok mungil itu ditengah ramainya orang dan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Tatapan Chanyeol otomatis teralih pada seseorang yang berdiri diujung jalan dengan jaket tebal sambil menunduk, ia yakin kalau itu adalah Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menyebrangi jalan dengan penuh hati-hati, mendekati pemuda yang kini membelakangi Chanyeol kemudian menepuk bahunya, namun pemuda itu enggan untuk berbalik badan.

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat kedua bahu lelaki tersebut, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya pun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Dilihatnya lelaki itu kini berlinang air mata dan pipinya memerah.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu bergeming, tak berkutik sedikitpun dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol, ini membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Ia kemudian mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan jempol tangannya, perlahan menghapus bercak air yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Apa salahku?" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menangis." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang dibuat dingin dan datar. "Lepaskan tanganmu! Ini bukan airmata, ini hanya tetesan hujan!"

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau beritahu aku, apa salahku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, Baek." Chanyeol berkata seraya mengusap lembut kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa masih mengejarku? Urusi saja pacar barumu itu!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol kemudian menghempaskannya, melepaskannya dari kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kasar. Kemudian lelaki itu berbalik dan hendak pergi, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarik kembali lengannya,

"Pacar baru? Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Lepaskan aku! aku sudah bicara dengan jelas, kan? Urusi saja pacar barumu! Aku rasa dia rindu padamu sampai meneleponmu begitu! Dan kau ingat? Kau bahkan bertanya apakah dia sudah makan atau belum? Romantis sekali!" Baekhyun berteriak, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHA."

Suara tawa Chanyeol meledak seketika setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari mulut Baekhyun, ia bahkan sudah tak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lagi melainkan memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

Baekhyun malah mengerutkan alisnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol masih waras atau tidak, Chanyeol kemudian menetralkan kembali dirinya dan berhenti dari tawa idiotnya itu.

"Hei," Bisiknya seraya menyentuh kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menarik lelaki itu sedikit mendekat dengan tubuhnya,

"Itu Yoora _noona._ Ia barusaja pulang dari Amerika dan langsung meneleponku, dia kakak kandungku, kau ingat? Ia bahkan memintaku datang ke kafe Ayah bersamamu karena ia rindu padamu, sayang." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Tindakan terkonyol yang membuat dirinya bahkan geli sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Chanyeol punya kakak perempuan?

Sekarang, Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik kedepan, kemudian jatuh ke dekapan Chanyeol. Wajah mungilnya tenggelam diantara dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun, "Lain kali tanyakan dulu dengan jelas, Baek."

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah, ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol dan sekarang matanya mulai berair lagi, "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis lagi? Tidak, Baek. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol beringsut mengelap airmata Baekhyun,

"Ish! Sudah kubilang ini bukan airmata! Ini tetesan hujan, tau!"

Chanyeol tertawa singkat, merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan meletakan telapak tangan raksasanya diatas kepala Baekhyun supaya lelaki itu tak kehujanan—walaupun sudah kehujanan dari tadi—kemudian mereka mulai berjalan untuk kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi kepala Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun yang ia jejalkan ke saku mantel Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, ia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol,

"Chan,"

"Ya?"

"Hujan itu baik sekali, ya."

"Hm.. kenapa?"

"Hujan bisa menutupi airmataku sehingga itu dapat dijadikan alasan bahwa aku tidak menangis."

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tahu kalau kau menangis, Baek."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku bisa baca pikiranmu, bahkan aku dapat melihat apa saja yang kau kenakan ditubuhmu."

"APA? DASAR TIANG MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
